Terran Protoss and Zerg oh my
by BabLe7
Summary: What if the Kyuubi's seal made naruto unable to use regular chakra but instead made him a savant with elemental chakra. What would happen if Orochimaru used a seal other than the gogyo fuuin on Naruto in the Forest of death? Naruto Starcraft crossover. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.
1. The Banishing

Naruto starcraft crossover

For those of you who care or don't recognize the scene, it's when Kerrigan awakens from her chrysalis.

BabLe7: And because I want to make this funny, -beats off lawyers with a bat that has 'BabLe7 does not own Naruto or Starcraft' carved into it- I feel better.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Gingakei Tsuiho Fuuin" (Galaxy Banishment Seal if I have that translated properly) Orochimaru called as he jabbed Naruto in the stomach with his glowing fingers.

For a couple of seconds nothing seemed to happen as Naruto was then thrown aside like a rag doll. As soon as Naruto hit the ground though, particles of energy started appearing in the air all around them and flying into Naruto. Soon Naruto began glowing as well. Everyone took several steps away from the glowing blond who looked like he was about to explode. Out of nowhere Naruto, while still glowing mind you, he sat up really fast and grabbed his head while screaming so loud you could probably hear him from the moon.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

An astronaut was taking the first steps on the moon. "That's one small step for man" he said as he said taking a hop/step "and one giant leap for" he stopped as he heard a scream. "You hear that?"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Soon after Naruto started screaming he was engulfed in a massive ball of light, which could have been seen for miles, followed by a shockwave powerful enough to level half of the Forest of Death. When everyone looked to see where Naruto was, they couldn't find him. Not even a trace of the new black jumpsuit that he had bought just for the exam.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: One universe over, Zerg world Char

Naruto slowly stood up from the ground looking around; he was still severely dazed from Orochimaru's technique. "Did anyone catch the number of that bus?" he muttered to himself, still dazed. His eyes slowly came into focus as he started taking in more and more of his volcanic surroundings. His eyes narrowed when he saw a grotesque, fanged creature the size of a large dog (zergling for those of you who didn't pick up on that already) charging at him in a way that seemed to be hostile. He reached onto his back and drew his katana before using it to send a blade of wind chakra towards the creature, effectively bisecting it along the spine.

He had been feeling strange ever since he woke up, almost as if something was calling out to him. So, being his naturally curious self, he went to check out where the feeling was coming from while slaughtering any of the grotesque creatures that he came across.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

For those of you wondering about the sword and the wind blades, this is most likely going to be the only time I explain it so 'listen' up.

Something was slightly wrong with the seal used to keep Kyuubi in Naruto and that 'slightly wrong' made it impossible to use regular chakra but also made it immensely easier for Naruto to use elemental chakra. He has two elements, wind and fire. He passed the genin exam under the same pretenses as Rock Lee. Because Naruto was unable to do jutsu without a medium to channel elemental chakra through, Naruto learned mainly taijutsu and how to use a sword to compensate and use as his medium.

Using his fire element he can either heat up his body or ignite himself in flames. Using his wind element he can turn his entire body into a super sharp blade. If he combines the two he can create flamethrower-like effects as well as flaming tornadoes and, with the use of his sword, flaming blades of wind.

Naruto is also on friendly terms with the Kyuubi. As such, she has allowed him to cast illusions with her youkai via his eyes.

One last thing, in my fic, graduation age from the academy is fifteen.

For those of you that are pissed that I put this information in here like this, complain to someone who actually cares.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Sarah Kerrigan watched as the Terrans and Protoss that came, because they felt she was calling them, were getting ready to retreat. Jim Raynor, a man she had worked with while she was still fully Terran, looked at her in a defeated manner, his heart had just broken for the second time; first when he had thought she died and now when he had found out that she was still alive but infested by the Zerg. An explosion about two hundred feet east of their position caught everyone's attention causing them to look for the source. When they found it they could only gawk at what they saw. A young, blond Terran wearing a black cloth jumpsuit, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, was slowly walking towards them, slaughtering every Zerg in his path by either cutting them in half or reducing them to ashes. The strange thing was that he was using a rather primitive weapon, which Jim vaguely remembered was called a katana, to attack the parasitic creatures.

"Are you the one controlling these monstrosities?" the teen asked Kerrigan in fluent Japanese. Everyone/thing present just stared at him, apparently no one there knew Japanese. The teen sighed. "Do you control?" he asked in very broken English pointing at one of the Zerg corpses that surrounded him.

"Yes." Kerrigan responded, thinking that it might make the brat go away.

"Then" he said, still in broken English, as he raised his blade above his head, turning his wrist so that the sharp edge faced Kerrigan. "Die!! Ookaze Yaiba no Seikyo!" (Roughly: Gale Blade of Death) He shouted as he brought do his blade so fast that no one could follow the movement.

At first, Kerrigan wasn't going to move. Why would she need to? The brat was over a hundred feet away and she could see no projectiles coming towards her. She kept thinking that for all of one tenth of a second when she saw the ground being rapidly cut, ripped up and blown away along a straight path between the two of them. So she dodged. Just in time too, because the hive behind her just about exploded when the attack hit it. Fortunately for Kerrigan it appeared that the teen had run out of energy. She did not want to continue this fight right now when she was just starting to get used to her new powers.

Jim decided it was time to step in so he and the rest of the Terran and Protoss forces retrieved the blond, who was now down on one knee gasping for breath, and retreated from the planet.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Behemoth-class battlecruiser, Hyperion (I looked up the class of battlecruisers on starcraft2DOTcom)

"Someone get me a translation device so we can understand this kid. I want to know what happened and that's not gonna happen until I can understand him." Jim all but yelled at a group of medics as he carried the young blond into the medical bay of his flagship. A few minutes later a medic came in carrying two devices that looked a lot like hearing aids. She handed one to Jim and he put it in his ear while she put the other one in the teen's ear.

By the time that was done the blond had recovered enough to hold an intelligent conversation. "What's your name kid?" Jim asked.

At first the boy was surprised he could understand the person in front of him but then he realized that it must be because of the device in his ear. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He responded in Japanese.

"Okay, my name is Jim Raynor, I'm the commander of this ship. I would like to know how you got here."

So Naruto told him his story. Jim wasn't sure whether to believe it or declare the boy clinically insane, there was no way he could believe the story was true, but then again he had probably seen or even done stranger things himself.

"Where exactly am I?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if what you're telling me is true, then your in a completely different galaxy than your own, if not a different universe altogether. I'm sorry to say this to you kid, but we have no way of getting you back home in this lifetime. You're stuck here."

"Well that sucks. Oh well." Naruto said, showing exactly how much of an easygoing person he was.

"Aren't you gonna cry and say you miss your parents or something kid?"

"I haven't had parents since day one. I'm not gonna suddenly start whining about it now." Naruto said, ignoring the shocked expression on Raynor's face. "Anyway, what were those things I was killing?"

"Those were Zerg. Nasty parasitic hive oriented beings. The one who said she was in charge used to be a Terran like both of us. Now she has been infested by the Zerg."

"I can destroy impurities in the human body. I might be able to reverse the effect if you can capture her. I just cannot guarantee that she will remember everything that she went through while she was in her current state."

"Okay we'll deal with that when the time comes. For now we need to worry about the Zerg Overmind and the Terran Dominion. Would you like to help us? I saw how you dealt with those Zerg back there and it was nothing short of amazing."

"Give me a couple of days and I'll give you my answer. But for now, I need to meditate." To punctuate the fact that the conversation was over for now, he then started meditating.

Raynor just left him to do that and had someone bring him food later.

(I could have ended this chapter but I chose not to be mean. Now continue to enjoy reading the rest.)

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: inside of Naruto's mind

Naruto was sitting across a small patio table from a beautiful woman with medeum length wavy brown hair who was wearing an outfit you might associate with gardening if it didn't look so cute. She had hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin. She had red and white fox ears on the top of her head as well as nine red and white fox tails. She smiled serenely at him for a few seconds before deciding to speak. "What is it that you need Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Emika-chan, I need to know what you need in order to help me reverse the transformation of that woman. Are you going to need more than just her DNA code this time or will I be fine with just getting that?" Naruto asked the woman who was now known as Emika.

"You won't need anything more than her DNA from before she was changed Naruto-kun. Just remember our deal, for each time I help you purge a human body like this, I get at least an hour on the outside."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Char, destroyed Hive

Kerrigan was inspecting the remains of the hive the blond brat's attack had hit. The hive looked like it had been shredded by thousands of invisible blades. She paled slightly (if you think about it _slightly_ is all she can pale) at the thought of what would have happened if the brat's attack had hit her.

"Daughter," Kerrigan heard the Overmind call to her in her mind, "I want you to bring that child to me. He could become a great asset if we have him on our side. I care not how you accomplish this task, but anyone with his abilities cannot be left on the side of our enemies. Turn him to our side and you can have him as your new plaything or whatever you wish him to be. Now go, and capture the child."

"As you wish father." Kerrigan responded before going off to gather more Zerg to bring with her to find and turn the brat.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Hyperion, three days later

"So what's your decision Naruto?" Raynor asked.

"I'll help you. I think I'd get bored otherwise. Anyway, you need to bring down this, Norad II was it?" Jim nods "Just get it into the atmosphere and I'll make sure it never flies again. Ever." If there was anything Naruto knew, it was that the bigger someone's ego and arrogance, the easier they are to goad into doing something and the harder they fall. He would also have the added benefit of them underestimating him since he is just a child.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Small planet under Dominion control, re-supply station

The rebel forces under the command of Jim Raynor had begun their assault on the re-supply station two hours ago with a large number of ground forces and five squadrons of wraiths for air support. Now, there were three Dominion battlecruisers approaching the battlefield to suppress the rebel forces. The only thing between them and the battlefield was a set of jagged and rather tall cliffs.

"Admiral, sensors are showing a massive air disturbance rapidly approaching from the cliffs." The second in command of the middle battlecruiser told the admiral of the ship. The ship shook violently as said air disturbance collided with the ship and the ship slowly started to roll before a large number of failsafe stabilizers kicked in leveling it out.

"We just lost the starboard wing!" a man shouted as he ran onto the bridge.

There was another violent shaking and the ship started nosing towards a crash landing on the cliffs. "We just lost the port side wing!" another man yelled as he ran onto the bridge as well.

They only found out what had happened mere seconds before they were reduced to ash. There on the cliffs stood a single figure, a young teen by the height of the figure, which appeared to be holding a metal stick. Moments before the ship would have crashed into the teen it was cut in half along its length by a massive shockwave-like blade of fire leaving it to crash harmlessly on either side of the teen on the cliffs. The other two battle cruisers suffered similar fates as the first, except they didn't make it to the ground before they exploded.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: same re-supply station, fifteen minutes later

"So, you like my little fireworks display?" Naruto asked Jim as he walked back to the station still slightly out of breath from the massive use of energy.

"So sorry to break up your little celebration boys, but father wants to speak with the brat." Said a familiar, but currently unwelcome, voice said from behind Naruto and Jim. The two turned around to come face to face with an irate Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades. Naruto pushed Jim out of the way of a strike from one of the bladed wings just before he was impaled.

"Go get backup!" Naruto yelled to Jim as he dodged another strike from Kerrigan. "I'll hold her off until you get back. Just go!" Naruto kept dodging more and more strikes as Kerrigan kept the onslaught up. Jim, liking Naruto's backup idea and having faith in Naruto's ability went to get backup. After Jim left Naruto tripped while dodging one of the strikes and got a deep gash across his chest.

"Oh dear, it seems that you've gotten yourself hurt. Maybe you should have stayed in school instead of coming to the battlefield." Kerrigan taunted.

"Where I come from, we are raised and bred for the battlefield from the age of six and have usually made our first kill by the age of thirteen. Besides, I've sparred against people faster than you and won. That was just a lucky shot. And besides" he said while lifting the front of his torn jacket revealing an unblemished, toned chest. "It's already healed." He was right; there was no sign of the gash anywhere, with the exception of the blood that was still there.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Kerrigan still had a trick up her sleeve. As soon as Naruto finished talking she blasted him with psionic energy rendering him unconscious. Kerrigan walked over to his fallen form and grabbed him by the back of his jacket collar and dragged him to the waiting overlord. They left just before Jim arrived with backup.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Char, main hive cluster near the Overmind

The Overmind had just come out of its silence after the assassination of Zasz by Zeratul. "You have done well, my child, for bringing this Terran to me." The Overmind spoke to Kerrigan.

"Thank you father." Kerrigan replied.

Naruto, who had been conscious for the last five minutes, noticed that all of his weapons were missing and thought it was o good time to make a comment. "That ugly cocoon covered ball of puss and guts is what you call your father? At least I look like mine." Naruto then proceeded to laugh his ass off until Kerrigan slapped him upside the head.

"You will show the Overmind respect when you speak about him." Kerrigan said

"Not happening." Naruto said, ducking another swat at his head. "The day I show anybody respect is the day the universe collapses on itself and hell gets a never-ending blizzard. Now if you want to keep that hand I suggest you not try to hit me again lady."

"Enough of this." The Overmind boomed. "You will be silent and you will listen. I wish for you to aid us and for that to happen I need you alive and on our side."

"And what can a cocoon offer me that Raynor and his crew could not?" Naruto cut the Overmind off.

"I offer you the power to become one of us and-"

"Impossible." Everyone/thing just stared at him. "My body cannot assimilate non-human DNA or parts into itself. They are forcibly purged or destroyed by my body's self defense mechanism. What else you got?"

"How about the ability to destroy your enemies with an army of Zerg?"

"I can already do that on my own, or did miss Queen of Blades over here forget to mention me bringing down three battlecruisers on my own?"

"How about getting to have your way with my daughter here?" at this point Kerrigan looked mortified at what the Overmind was offering.

"Father!"

"Sorry, I'm into kinky, not alien or infested." Now Kerrigan thought that he thought she wasn't good enough and that pissed her off.

"I'm not good enough for you!?" Kerrigan yelled at Naruto and started chasing him around the Overmind trying to slash him with her wings. If the Overmind had a head it would be banging it on something by now.

"I never said that!" Naruto yelled while avoiding another strike. "I said that you're not my type!" He had anime style tears coming down his face as he continued to dodge.

"Same difference!" Kerrigan yelled as she swiped at Naruto yet again.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Hyperion

Jim Raynor was laughing his ass off at his new friend and ally's situation. Apparently Naruto had forgotten to turn his transmitter off after he regained consciousness. So now everyone on the Hyperion was getting a front row seat, so to speak, to Naruto getting chased around by a pissed off woman. This was honestly the funniest thing (even though it shouldn't have been funny at all) that they had all heard in a long time.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Naruto and Kerrigan

"Just stop trying to kill me already!" Naruto somehow managed to whine out while yelling.

"Not until you apologize for calling me unattractive!"

"But I never said that you weren't. I said that you're not my type!"

"Same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Crazy bitch!"(Anko sneezes)

"What was that!?"

"I said, crazy bitch!"

"Get back here you!"

"No!"

By now Kerrigan was breathing hard and the Overmind was getting dizzy from 'watching' the two run in circles around itself for the past five hours. "Don't you ever run out of energy?" she asked the blond bundle of energy that was standing ten feet in front of her; she was down on her knees breathing heavily.

"That's what my last girlfriend asked me." Naruto quipped.

Kerrigan blushed at what he was implying, so did the Kyuubi but no one knew that. Kerrigan just stared at the blond with her mouth open in disbelief of all the perverted thoughts going through her head from that one comment. And unknowingly she added Naruto to her mental 'must have' list. More out of frustration than anything she pounced on Naruto.

"I know it must be difficult to be around all these genderless and grotesque creatures all the time but that does not mean you have to pounce on the first thing with a dick that you see." Naruto deadpanned. "Now get off of me, before I start thinking that you're a pedophile." Naruto continued; his eyes slowly turned red while he was talking sending a massive blast of youkai into her mind's core.

What Kerrigan heard was something completely different. "I have just broken the Overmind's iron grip on your mind. You are still connected to the hive but you are no longer controlled by it. Find me again and I will return to you your humanity. But for now you will have to be happy with your old mind and your free will." It was a message sent to her via genjutsu from his youkai enhanced eyes. Without any warning she kissed him on the lips before whispering something in his ear.

"Father did say that I could do whatever I want with you if I remember correctly. Know this, you will be mine." Kerrigan said. Naruto wasn't sure if she was acting or serious. "But in any case, if your not joining us, you're not leaving either." She said as she pinned down his arms with her hands and his legs with her knees.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

OK folks, that's the end of this chapter. That was very fun for me to write and gave me an excuse to play Starcraft again. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope everyone enjoyed the fact that I threw seriousness right out the window by the end of the chapter; I do have a bad habit of doing that when I write after all.

Try not to just flame me. If you have negative comments, include how to fix what it is that you have a problem with.

I'll try to make the next chapter longer if at all possible. But be prepared for more silliness and random shit like that as well as a hopefully serious plot.


	2. The Escape

Naruto starcraft crossover chapter 2

--Kicks lawyer in the nuts-- "I already told you people I don't own Naruto or Starcraft! Go away!"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Hyperion Time: roughly 6:30 am

Apparently Naruto had still forgotten to turn off his transmitter, because the crew of the Hyperion had awoken to the most unexpected set of noises the next morning. What they heard was Kerrigan. She was moaning rather loudly. "Naruto, harder! Faster! That's the spot! Right there! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Yeah, no one really expected the kid to work that fast. I mean, c'mon, fucking her after only one night? The kid must be good.

"Like this?" Naruto's voice said.

"Yes! Ah! Just like that! Ah!"

"How about like this?"

"Ooh that feels wonderful. Where did you learn to do that?" Kerrigan all but purred.

"The girls back home would always come to me and ask me to do this. They always left perfectly happy."

"Ooh! Harder! Right there! Ah!"

"Geeze it's only a massage. You act like I'm giving you the best sex you've ever had."

The crew of the Hyperion blinked; all of that because of a massage? Naruto must have magic fingers or something 'cause they were sure they were fucking like rabbits in heat with how she was moaning.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Char, with Naruto and Kerrigan

Naruto started laughing evilly as he turned his audio transmitter off. "Best. Prank. Ever."

Kerrigan looked back at him as he went back to massaging her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"I had the audio transmitter on intentionally when I was giving you a massage earlier. The guys on the Hyperion probably thought I was fucking your brains out." He said between small fits of laughter.

"How evil are you to play that kind of prank?"

"That depends on your definition of evil now doesn't it?"

There was a long pause. She just stared at him. There was a limit to how easygoing someone could be, right? "Why are you staying here again? You obviously have more than enough power to escape."

"I have enough power to glass a small chain of islands _if_ I use _all_ of my energy, true. But the problem then becomes actually getting off the planet once I get away. So there is really no point in escaping if I can't get off the planet." Naruto said. _'Then again if I were to use all of my power I would die because I would be out of life-sustaining chakra at that point.'_

"I didn't think of that." She then looked thoughtful for a minute. "And the massage?"

"I was bored, you were standing there looking tense."

"Ok, so what are you exactly? A ghost? Firebat? Marine? You're obviously a fighter, I just want to know what kind."

"You obviously didn't do any research." Naruto said as he pulled out a holo-device that Raynor had given him when he explained the whole different universe/dimension thing. When he activated it, it displayed two different universes. (for those of you that don't know, in extremely dumbed-down terms, a universe is basically a collection of galaxies.) Naruto points to a spot on a spiral galaxy with two 'arms' in the universe on the right. "This is where I'm from." He said while still pointing to the spot. He then points to spiral galaxy with four 'arms' in the universe on the left. "This is where I am now." He said. "Imagine my abilities." She nods. "Now imagine every human having those kinds of abilities except with different elements like earth, water and lightening too." She nods again. "That's what it's like where I come from except our planet is the only one with life on it and we're almost constantly at war with one another. And two thirds of the population is just as powerful as or more powerful than me. It was one of the fifteen most powerful of them that sent me here." He said then thought '_maybe I should have said that I'm in the upper sixth of the power range and not the upper two thirds. Oh well._'

Kerrigan paled at the information. If he could outclass her and decimate the Zerg under her control on his own, and he wasn't even among the most powerful, than a small army of his kind could probably wipe out the Zerg completely.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Time: A few days later

"Why am I getting dragged along with you guys to this 'Aiur' place again?" Naruto asked the Overmind.

"Because I feel like dragging you along." The Overmind said as it grabbed Naruto with one of its tentacles and made the jump to Aiur.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Protoss homeworld, Aiur

"Oh, you finally made it." Kerrigan said when she saw Naruto.

"Yes, and it's by far the stupidest thing your Overmind has ever done." Naruto said, chuckling darkly as wind began to swirl and twist violently around him.

"What are you-" Kerrigan began before seeing Naruto just lift off of the ground by a few inches. "-talking about?" She finished, each syllable taking longer to get out than the last, as she was in awe of the amount of power he was putting out. He was putting out so much the she was slowly being pushed back, creating small trenches in the ground.

"Remember; find me." Was all Naruto said before showing his mastery over wind by speeding off at speeds that would make any wraith pilot jealous, destroying every Zerg within sword reach as he shot towards one of the remaining Protoss bases. (He had been given his sword back when it was deemed he had no way to escape from the Zerg on Char)

As he approached the base he stopped, rather abruptly, about thirty yards from it and landed before walking towards the base. He sidestepped at least fifteen photon cannon and dragoon attacks before a zealot blocked his path.

"What are you doing here, Terran child?" He asked with no attempt to hide the small amount of malice in his voice.

"Well, right now I'm standing here talking to you." Naruto quipped, not liking the zealot's tone of voice. Apparently the zealot didn't have a sense of humor so he clarified. "I'm here to find a way off the planet since I just blew a hole straight through the Zerg forces to escape the Overmind."

"I shall bring you to the Executor, he will know what to do with you."

After a couple of minutes, Naruto was brought before a high templar. The zealot then turned and started walking away. "Stuck up bastard." Naruto said just loud enough for the zealot to hear him.

"I heard that, _child_." The zealot responded.

"You were supposed to."

"Enough." Said the one apparently known as the Executor. "Fenix, go, we will discuss this matter in private." He said to the zealot before turning to Naruto. "So, you were captured by the Overmind and you managed to escape in one piece? Not many can boast about such things. Yet here you are doing so. And you say that you went straight through hundreds of Zerg to get here?"

"That is correct." Naruto said. He slightly wary of how the templar knew that without him telling, but he pushed it off as a Protoss thing.

"And now you want a ship so that you can leave?"

"Yes"

"You can have a ship" the Executor said but continued when it looked like Naruto was about to say something "for a price."

Naruto sighed. "What's the price?"

"You will be aiding us until I feel that you have earned the ship. In other words, you just have to prove yourself."

"And how do you plan to have me do that exactly?"

"Oh it's quite simple really. Fenix is going to be leading a strike force against a cerebrate very soon. You will be going with him. He will need someone who can cut through enemies as easily as you can with him in order for this to succeed. Aid him and you will be well on your way to having a ship. Now is there anything you will need before we strike?"

"Yeah, I need you to tell your men to stay out of the way of my blade. It will cut anything in its path, I'd rather allies not be in the path of destruction."

"I will tell them now go meet up with Fenix; he's the one that brought you here."

After giving a curt nod, Naruto turned to where he saw the zealot exit and went off to find him for further orders.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Overmind and Kerrigan

"Great idea father, give the enemy the most threatening thing to the swarm. Truly brilliant. Why not just order us all to kill ourselves while you're at it?" Kerrigan ranted at/to the Overmind.

"Give it a rest. I got the point at the beginning of your rant. And that was twelve hours ago." Responded the Overmind, somehow having a headache despite its lack of an actual head.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Hyperion

"Jim, come in. This is Naruto. I got away from the Overmind after it dragged me along to Aiur. I'm currently helping the Protoss in order to get a ship off of the planet and back to the Hyperion." Naruto's voice said over the communication system.

"Good. Get back here soon. We may have found a way to permanently cripple the Zerg." Jim responded.

"Don't forget, I need that DNA sample from Kerrigan from before the change if she is ever to be fully human again. I've already restored her mind and severed her connection to the Overmind. Talk later, gotta go mutilate a cerebrate now. Naruto out."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Aiur, near a cerebrate

"So your saying you just need a path cleared to the slug-like thing near the Zerg Hive? I can do that. Just cover my back or whatever it is I need while I gather energy for this." Naruto told Fenix.

"You actually _want_ to take on all those Zerg by yourself."

"Yeah. But I need a distraction in order to have the time to gather the energy. Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, but stay out of the blast radius. I'm going to be glassing the area." Naruto said as he was surrounded by a violent cyclone of wind and lifted slowly into the air above the Zerg base.

"You heard him. Cause a distraction." Fenix told the Protoss that were with him. The three reavers with the group then started firing scarabs in random directions causing massive confusion among the Zerg for just long enough for Naruto to gather the needed energy.

What was Naruto gathering energy for? I'm glad you asked. "Move!" Naruto shouted as he threw a ball of white fire the size of a small house into the middle of the group of Zerg. Yeah, the Protoss barely got out of the way in time to avoid getting vaporized by the blast. The Zerg were reduced to ash and the path to the cerebrate had been cleared to the point the Protoss were walking across pristine glass in order to reach the abomination.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Unknown…

"I will ask you one more time," a shadow said from inside the dark cave, "where is Uzumaki Naruto?" Killing intent flared on a level that would make the Kyuubi take pause, if only for a moment.

"You'll never find him." Orochimaru said before he started cackling manically. He was beaten, bruised and bloody. The Akatsuki had come in force to capture him at the end of the chuunin exams, ruining his plan for an invasion. What little sanity he had left was now all but gone, slowly dwindling away during his time here.

"Itachi, do it." The shadow commanded. "But leave him in a state where he will still be able to talk."

"Hai, leader-sama." Itachi replied before turning to Orochimaru. "Tsukiyomi!"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

three days later…

"So you're telling me this thing returned to normal soon after the attack almost as if it never happened?" Raynor asked over the communication system.

"Yeah. Even if I can deal with the zerg easily, it will mean absolutely nothing if we can't get rid of the cerebrates controlling them.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Child." The Executor called to Naruto.

"Yes, Executor?"

"You have earned your transport. It's the scout with the red lighting on the inside. It should get you where you need to go. Though I do wish you would stay and aid us in our fight against the Zerg. We could use someone of your particular talents."

"I would love to stay and fight. Honestly. But there are other matters that I need to attend to before I can do that. Here." Naruto said tossing the Executor his spare communicator. "Use that to contact Raynor for our help when you plan on going up against the Overmind. We have a few bones to pick with the abomination. Thanks for the ship. I'll pay you back for it eventually." Naruto then walked off to find the ship that had been given to him. It was small but nice. They had even translated the controls for him and put instructions on how to activate the warp system.

As soon as he got in he turned on his com link. "Jim, I got a ship. What are your coordinates?"

"We're in low orbit over Chau Sara. Can you get the coordinates from your nav system?" Was the reply over the com system.

"Yeah, they're here. It's under the title 'liquid planet'(1). I guess the Protoss do have a sense of humor after all."

"Just get over here, I'll tell you what we figured out once you do."

"Roger that. Naruto out."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Hyperion a few hours later…

"Naruto, allow me to introduce you to Tassadar. He along with the Dark Templar have come up with a plan to kill the cerebrates." Jim said as he led Naruto toward a Templar that was standing on the bridge of the Hyperion.

"I've already told you, attacking them does nothing. Their bodies are regenerated almost instantly." Naruto retorted.

"Not always so, young Terran." The one known as Tassadar said to Naruto.

"Okay, you're going to have to explain that one to me. What could possibly harm those things?"

"We can." A disembodied voice said as the air next to Tassadar shimmered before a Protoss that Naruto had never seen before came into view.

"Zeratul, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You're gonna scare somebody." Jim said.

"Are you done showing off? Just because the others can't sense the energy you use doesn't mean I can't." Naruto said in a bored tone. "I believe we have important matters to discuss. No more games. Understood?" Naruto finished as the air in the room began to heat up.

"Enough, Naruto." Jim said, knowing full well that if Naruto was pissed, there would likely be no bodies left to identify. The room cooled back down almost immediately.

"Don't cross me." Naruto said in a voice that seemed all too cheery for the statement. "If you do no one will ever find your body." Naruto finished with a smile.

"Naruto, you don't need to threaten our allies." Jim said.

"I wasn't threatening. I was giving fair warning. Now do you have the DNA sample yet?"

"No. It appears we'll have to storm one of Mengsk's labs to get the sample."

"Fine. I'm gonna go to my quarters, I just had to deal with the Zerg and the Protoss. Give me the cliffnotes on the meeting when it's over." Naruto then turned around and walked off the bridge.

Zeratul turned to Raynor. "He is not a normal Terran is he?"

"Not in the slightest. He isn't even from this universe."

"But he could sense me." Zeratul said, dumbfounded.

"He does a lot of things we can't explain. Flying is one of them." Jim countered.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Akatsuki's Lair

"Now," the leader began "you are going to tell us where the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is."

Orochimaru, who was now barely there thanks to being repeatedly kicked where no man should be kicked while inside Itachi's illusion, told them the truth. "I sent him to a different universe. There's nothing you can do about it either."

"We have already captured all of the other bijuu I will not let our plans fail just because this idiot chose to send him to another universe." The leader said. "All of you, listen up. We are all going to be working on a way to track down the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, get to him, capture him and bring him back here."

"What of Orochimaru?" Itachi asked as he looked at the pitiful sight that used to be a strong man.

"Let him rot."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

1 - In the StarCraft novel 'Liberty's Crusade', the surface of Chau Sara, Mar Sara's sister planet, was liquefied by the Protoss in order to destroy a zerg infestation on the planet.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may take a while for me to come up with ideas for the next chapter so feel free to give suggestions. Until next time…


End file.
